Some protocols rely on having network traffic between two entities pass through the same intermediate device. If network traffic between the two entities does not pass through the intermediate device, the protocols may not work properly. In addition, the intermediate device may be located on a private network behind a network address translation (NAT) device. Furthermore, a firewall network device may block certain messages of the intermediate device from reaching the public Internet.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.